¿Te echo de menos, Sasuke?
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha termina una relación de casi seis años con Sakura, tras un final tormentoso, tóxico y lleno de sufrimiento, la ojijade piensa en él y la forma en que ve su ruptura tras cinco meses/No lo sé, aunque siento que encontré la salida, quiero que vengas sin más despedidas/ Cada uno tomo una dirección, pero olvidaron algo, el mundo es redondo/Basado en Hechos reales [AU]


_Hola mundo hermoso. Les traigo este capítulo único. Este escrito está escrito desde la perspectiva de Sakura. Está basado en mí, oh sí, he ocupado a Sakura y Sasuke para contarles, más bien expresarles como me siento tras mi ruptura. No he estado bien, ha sido un proceso difícil y doloroso. Pero espero logre transmitirles mucho de mí a ustedes y logren disfrutar el fanfic._

 _Espero luego de leer me dejen alguna opinión. Disfruten su lectura, por cierto la canción es Respuesta de Te Echo de menos (Beret) de Ninna :3_

 _Nos leemos abajo n.n_

* * *

" _ **Se separaron. Ella tomo el camino de la izquierda. Él, el de la derecha.**_

 _ **Pero olvidaron algo, el mundo es redondo"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Sakura Pov's**_

" _ **Imaginaba la vida sin ti y ese era mi lugar de miedo.**_

 _ **Pero poco a poco te encargaste de llevarme ahí sin derecho al regreso…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando conocí a Sasuke Uchiha supe que había algo en él, algo que nos uniría para siempre. Y no me equivoque, desde el día en que lo conocí sentí la conexión con aquel muchacho pelinegro y ojos carbón.

Y ahora, después de casi seis años de relación, después de cinco meses desde que terminamos, aquí estoy, mirando el techo de mi alcoba. Las lágrimas no tardan en llegar, mientras escucho una canción que me trae sus ojos, su sonrisa y sus miradas a mi memoria.

Sasuke había terminado conmigo de la peor forma que fuese posible. Bueno, cualquier forma no es buena cuando uno quiere continuar al lado de la persona que uno ama. Siempre imagine mi vida junto a aquel pelinegro, matrimonio, niños, todo. Pero entonces... ¿Qué sucede de pronto? ¿Por qué mierda la vida es tan injusta? Me quito lo que más amaba.

Promesas vacías, palabras vacías, me falló, le falle, nos fallamos-Quisiera odiarle-susurro, entre lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza, de nostalgia- Quisiera aborrecerte ¡Maldita sea!- gritó entre dolor, pena y desesperación.

Siento un vacío enorme en mí, en mi corazón, en mi vida. Nadie era capaz de explicarme el porqué de esta situación, de un momento a otro él había dicho que ya no me amaba, de un momento a otro decidió estar solo. Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo tenía miedo que fuera por aquella "niña" que conoció durante el tiempo en que trabajó, tenía miedo que todos mis temores que tuve durante los últimos meses juntos fueran realidad…¿y si estaba con ella? No debería importarme, pero lo hacía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Con el tiempo por fin entendí,  
entendí que esto no era un sueño.  
Que lo hiciste porque te quedaste  
sin nada que dar y sabes que merezco. **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

Unas semanas después, era hora de volver a la Universidad, mi último año de carrera, y al menos no tendría que verlo. Sasuke había salido el año anterior, un poco antes de que todo acabara.

Al llegar divise a Ino, mi mejor amiga, una muchacha pelirrubia y extravagante, hermosa y con una personalidad fuerte- Saku, al fin llegas- me dice, mientras me abraza- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-¿Qué de todo?-pregunté mirándole. Mis jades delataban mi tristeza y ella sonrió triste. Sabía que a Ino no le gustaba verme así, llevaba meses llorando por aquel amor, aquel amor con el que me sentía destruida, rota y desbastada.

-Frente-susurro- Sasuke y tú deben aprender a estar sin el otro. Yo sé que te duele, mucho- hablo mirándome seria, pero su voz era comprensiva- y aunque trato, nunca lograré entenderte, sabes que mis relaciones no son muy largas, pero, cariño, por favor-susurro- no me gusta verte llorar, él debe vivir su propio proceso Saku. Piensa, si estuviesen juntos sabes que no estarían bien, Sasuke y tu continuarían con conflictos.

Yo la mire asintiendo, y es que sabía perfectamente lo que me decía la Cerda, sabía que Sasuke no era capaz de darme lo que quería, lo supe durante aquellos seis meses en que "volvimos", luego de nuestro primer quiebre, él nunca volvió a estar seguro de lo nuestro, y sé muy bien que mis actitudes no ayudaban, me volví insegura y celosa, pero tampoco era totalmente mi culpa, y poco a poco iba soltando esa culpa que los primeros días después del quiebre carcomían mi cabeza. Lo quiero, es cierto, pero él también había cometido errores, errores por los que realmente no quería pasar nuevamente. Todo o nada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pasa un día y no lo creo  
y pasaron dos y lo acepto.  
Ya te despediste y no espero un regreso. **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

Me costaba tanto aceptarlo, el tiempo, a veces, era mi mayor aliado, y otros, mi peor enemigo. Lo echo de menos, es cierto, mientras recorro la Universidad, en cada parte, lugar en el que pasábamos juntos lo veo, la nostalgia es parte de mí, son casi seis años, joder, pero el tiempo, el bendito y odiado tiempo me había hecho entender que él había tomado una decisión, y por más que doliese, amar, el verdadero sentimiento de amor era la libertad, y sé lo había prometido, aquella vez.

 **Sakura:**

 **Me duele Sasuke. Me duele totalmente esto, pero si eres feliz sin mí, yo lo seré. Amar también significa dejar ir.**

 **00:30am**

Aun recordaba aquel mensaje alguna madrugada de aquellos meses en que él ya había tomado la decisión, y también recordaba su respuesta, tan latente como mi mensaje.

 **Sasuke:**

 **Para mí también es difícil, Saku. También me duele esto…**

 **1:00am**

Y no lo cuestionaba, Sasuke, a su modo sufría, pese a que, quizás no actuara como yo quería, a pesar de que sintiera que había renunciado a lo nuestro, sabía muy dentro de mí que él, a su modo, sufría.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Esto no es un juego,  
sin decirme el por qué,  
al fin entendí tu hasta luego  
y vuelta atrás yo no daré. **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

Durante los días siguientes mi vida continuaba siendo la misma, mi círculo de amistades, pocos, pero buenos, aquellos que estaban ahí para escucharme decirme una y otra vez lo mismo, aquellos que me vieron rota y destruida y seguían a mi lado.

De pronto, mi celular vibró, al observar sonreí levemente. Naruto. Mi amigo rubio y de ojos celestes, lo conocía desde hacía años, el muy bien conocía mi relación con Sasuke, y noto, a través de los años nuestra historia, sus comportamientos. Cuantas veces Naruto habló con mi querido testarudo en nuestras peleas más graves, y a pesar de todo lo que el resto pudiese pensar del hiperactivo muchacho, él sabía muy bien como apoyar a un amigo en momentos difíciles.

 **Naruto:**

 **Saku, me alegro saber que ya estás mejor. Entiendo que Mikoto-Sama te haya dejado un poco confusa, pero sabes bien que el Teme ya ha tomado su camino, es hora que vuelvas a ser esa Sakura-Chan sonriente de siempre.**

 **14:00pm**

 **Sakura:**

 **Lo sé, Naru-Baka. No sé si realmente sea como dijo Mikoto, talvez Sasuke no le ha comentado nada, pero según ella él me extraña y no esta con nadie. Quisiera arreglar las cosas con Sasuke, me duele.**

 **14:005pm**

 **Naruto:**

 **Lo sé, sé que debe dolerte. Pero realmente veo que el Teme necio tomo una decisión, sabes lo orgulloso que es. Sea como sea Sakura-Chan tú no te mereces seguir llorando por él. Debes seguir tu vida.**

 **14:10pm**

Leí el mensaje de Naruto, lo sabía, muy en el fondo lo sabía. Pero estaba costando, porque cuando ya estaba bien, las cosas se empiezan a complicar. Durante los últimos dos meses la calma y la tranquilidad habían logrado llegar a mí, pero había mandado un mensaje a mi querida ex suegra y el caos en mi mente habían vuelto. Joder.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yo seré fuego, agua tu quisiste ser,**_

 _ **No me eches más de menos, si aún tienes miedo a arder**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Me senté en mi cama y observe mi entorno, había quemado cada carta de Sasuke, le había devuelto todas las cosas que pude, peluches, anillos y su ropa. Pero… ¿Cómo le devolvía los recuerdos? Tenía cinco años de recuerdos en mi cabeza, lo veía sentado a mi lado, observándome, o durmiendo junto a mí, acariciando mi cabello u abrazándome.

Mis ojos cristalinos me delataban. Entre lágrimas y nuevos cuestionamientos le escribí un correo, era la única manera de contactarme con él. Sasuke, mi ex amor, aquel hombre me había bloqueado de cada red social que existía.

 **Para: Sasuke**

 **Asunto:…**

 **Te extraño Sasuke. ¿Podemos volver a hablar? No solo perdí una pareja, también perdí un amigo, realmente, realmente te extraño. ¿En qué momento dejaste de amarme Sasuke? ¿En qué momento deje de ser tú amor? Siento que me odias, te extraño. Quisiera odiarte, ¿sabes? Por no estar aquí, por dejarme sola, por no estar a mi lado. Quiero solucionar las cosas, hablemos, te sigo queriendo.**

Mientras las lágrimas bajan por mi rostro envié el mensaje, sé que está mal, sé que no debo, pero realmente lo extraño- Que patética- susurro. No le diría a nadie, pues sabía que muchos me habían prohibido volver a hablarle.

Mi relación con Sasuke se había vuelto realmente toxica, nos habíamos dañado lo suficiente, incluso recordaba las palabras de mi madre en mi cabeza, cuántas veces no me había quebrado en sus brazos.

 _~Flash Black~_

 _-Cariño, deben cortar la comunicación-yo la mire entre las lágrimas- Sakura, se están haciendo daño, deben dejar de hablarse por un tiempo._

 _-Mamá-susurre abrazándola- me duele tanto. Lo quiero tanto, realmente le ruego al Universo que nos de otra oportunidad._

 _Mamá me contuvo, mientras acariciaba mi cabello-Oh, Saku, la vida es así, a veces nos junta con personas y otras nos separa- hablo- pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez la vida los vuelva a juntar, recuerda que la vida da muchas vueltas, si son el uno para el otro volverán a estar juntos._

 _-Me equivoque tanto mamá- susurre mirando la nada- siento que falle, quisiera…quisiera…_

 _-Oh, detente amor-susurro tomándome para que la observase- Da lo mismo lo que haya pasado Sakura, ambos son responsables, no es solo tú culpa, además, no sabes si esto de todas formas sucedería- yo mire sus ojos- sé que te duele Sakura, y sé que anhelas esa oportunidad, pero ten cuidado cariño, el universo, el universo cumple los deseos pero no siempre cuando los queremos._

 _-Quiero que vuelva-mis mejillas estaban rojas, así como mis ojos, el rastro de sal estaba por toda mi cara. El llanto no cesaba- ¿Cómo hago para olvidarlo?_

 _-No lo haga- respondió ella- no puedes borrar a Sasuke, estuvo cinco años en tu vida, en nuestras vidas, no puedes hacer como si no existió porque lo hizo, cariño._

 _~Fin Flash Black~_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Me encontré,  
aunque estaba sola y confundida,  
yo solita me curé las heridas,  
que dejaste en medio de tu partida...  
tú eras mi vida. **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

A pesar del dolor y las heridas, y el que a veces los días eran lentos y tediosos, sabía muy bien que dentro de mí poco a poco todo sanaba. Pues sin darme cuenta sonreía, habiendo días que no lo recordaba hasta la noche, cuando miraba al cielo y pedía que estuviese bien.

No es como si no hubiese seguido con mi vida, desde que había terminado mi Instagram había explotado, las fotos que me tomaba eran algo subidas de tono, tal vez, pero la gran mayoría mantenían la sensualidad y el arte. Era mi manera de expresarme, de sacar el dolor, y sí, aumentar mi ego, porque no lo negaba, a ratos, sentía que Sasuke no me había valorado, que me había cambiado, que no había cuidado a la mujer que mantenía a su lado.

Además, sin esperarlo había encontrado personas en mi camino que me ayudaban a superar mi corazón lastimado, mi esencia había vuelto a diario, y mis amigas, como Ino, eran parte de mi cambio, de mi fortaleza.

Mientras me levantaba para ir a la Universidad observe mi móvil lleno de mensajes y un correo. Mi corazón latió fuertemente. Era Sasuke, quien finalmente me respondía.

 **De: Sasuke**

 **Asunto: Re…**

 **Sakura, sabes que no debería responderte. Que nuestros padres nos pidieron no hacerlo, no es bueno. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo para hablar las cosas.**

 **No sé cómo puedes creer que te odio. Ambos cometimos errores, Sakura. Por ahora es tiempo de descansar, de seguir adelante, enfocarnos en otras cosas, no te sigas haciendo daño, no me mandes más mensajes. Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida.**

 **Se feliz, Sakura.**

Las lágrimas no tardan en bajar, me alegra saber que mi pelinegro favorito no me odiase, pero ¿aún me quería? ¿Aún pensaba en mí? –Oh, Sasuke-susurre, entre suspiros por mis lágrimas que cubrían mis mejillas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No lo sé,  
aunque siento que encontré la salida,  
quiero que vengas sin más despedidas...  
Pero se bien que eso no pasará, ya la historia está escrita. **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

Me metí a la ducha, mientras no paraba de llorar, como deseaba que él volviese, que me abrazará y me dijera que aún me amaba, que quería intentarlo, que se había equivocado. Soñaba con ser como Miley Cyrus y Liam, a veces reía ante tal pensamiento, pero era la verdad, al saber su historia, sin quererlo mi corazón albergaba una esperanza- ¿Quién sabe? ¿Quién sabe si en unos años estemos juntos de nuevo?-me pregunte a mí misma- Más grandes, más maduros- mal que mal Sasuke tenía 25 y yo apenas 24 años, nos habíamos conocido a los 18 de ambos y desde ese entonces no nos habíamos separado.

Mientras me envolvía en la toalla y secaba los rastros de lagrima de mi cara, sonreí, triste, pero lo hice, mi corazón aún guardaba una esperanza, una que añoraba dentro de mí, pero también debía pensar en la otra posibilidad, en que llegase otra persona, o que él escogiera a otra mujer en su vida, y pese a que me dolía, sabía bien que lo que debía ser, sería.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si no sabes lo qué quieres,  
¿Cómo quieres que te quiera  
como ya lo hice antes de decir adiós? **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

Había días, como hoy, que realmente pensaba que Sasuke había sido un total idiota, que se arrepentiría, que estaba totalmente confuso dentro de sí mismo.

" _ **No quiero que me olvides, Sakura, jamás te he pedido eso"**_

" _ **No me esperes Sakura, no puedo pedirte eso"**_

" _ **No sé cuánto tiempo querré estar solo Sakura, pero realmente no quiero más complicaciones en mi vida. Me cansé"**_

Cuando estas palabras volvían a mi cabeza recordaba, también, las palabras de mi padre, porque sí, había acudido a mamá y a papá cuando mi relación había terminado, buscando apoyo, refugio y cobijo.

 _~Flash Black~_

 _-Cariño, Sasuke está confundido- hablo él- No sabe muchas cosas, tienen 25 y 24 años, respectivamente, son jóvenes, hay cosas que él realmente no entiende. Además…Bueno, Sakura, lo de aquella niña- bajo su mirada- supongo que algo pasa también con eso._

 _Mis lágrimas no paraban de bajar, mientras él me abrazaba- Es una niña papá, tiene 17 años, realmente ¿Cómo pudo…?_

 _-Alto ahí, cielo, no sé si te fue infiel, pero confundido, sí. Sea como sea ya no llores por él-susurro acariciando mi cabello- no lo merece, él ni nadie Sakura, ya conocerás a otro chico. Eres hermosa e inteligente, pequeña._

 _Sonreí levemente, mientras me aferraba a los brazos de mi padre, pero la verdad era que no quería conocer a nadie más, me sentía lastimada, herida._

 _~Fin Flash Black~_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aún quedan sentimientos,  
más allá de esos recuerdos.  
No quieras abrir la herida que ya se sanó. **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

Al finalizar de vestirme, me observe en el espejo y me sonreí levemente- Te quiero Sasuke, sé feliz- susurre. Aunque mi pecho ardía, dolía como nunca, debía seguir y lo sabía, talvez la vida algún día nos juntaría nuevamente. Tal vez, en unos años, meses podríamos vernos, o tal vez volvería a buscarme y en algún momento encuentre un mensaje en alguna red social, pero no podía continuar así, no merecía esto, ya no quería seguir llorando.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lo hubieras pensado antes  
de que ya fuera muy tarde  
No puedes quererme ahora y ya mañana no. **_

_**Fue una decisión tomada  
en la que no tuve palabra  
Pero ahora que lo pienso, eso fue lo mejor. **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

Ino me observo y yo solo le sonreí, era una sonrisa sincera- Ino, debes calmarte, ya estaré bien.

-No te mereces esto, frente- hablo ella, mientras miraba el cielo, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. Y yo lo sabía, sabía que este dolor no lo merecía, al menos no con tan magnitud.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que aún hay cosas que me duelen Ino- ella me observo aguardando- Sasuke tomo la decisión de un día a otro, me culpo de todo, sabes que en el fondo eso es lo que me duele. El último día que lo vi se suponía que seguiríamos juntos Ino. No sabes cuan arrepentida estoy de no haberlo abrazado más, de haberlo besado más y haberle dicho cuanto lo quería en mi vida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tanto que me ha costado entender el por qué me dejaste aquel día, no puedes pretender  
que ahora vuelva atenta a quererte otra vez,  
yo he cerrado las puertas de vuelta al ayer. **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

-No puedes continuar culpándote por eso- hablo, mientras nos sentábamos en los bancos- Pronto las cosas calzaran y entenderás los porqué, sé que duele amiga, pero no puedes culparte por todo. Sasuke, él también se equivocó, lo sabes-yo solo asentí- entonces no continúes con eso Sakura. Sasuke te trato mal, lo sabes, ha sido bastante maldito con lo que te ha dicho, y bueno, si está con ella, sabes que también traiciono sus propias promesas.

-Lo sé-susurre bajando mi mirada. Si estaba con aquella niña, una parte de mi ansiaba que fuera feliz, y otra, jodía, dolía y ardía- Ino…si él…volviese.

Ella me observo levemente. Tenía miedo de perderla, a ella y a Tenten, mi otra amiga, un poco más ruda y fuerte. Odiaba a Sasuke, y sabía bien que no le gustaría esa idea, pero necesitaba saber la opinión de Ino.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Te entregué la vida, mis fuerzas,  
mi tiempo, mi cuerpo  
y a pesar de eso no pudiste hacerlo,  
el quererme como yo lo hice una vez, **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

-Si él volviese Saku, no sé si estaría muy feliz, ahora siento que debes seguir creciendo, como lo has hecho, creo que él también debe aprender- habló- pero te apoyaré, si realmente es él quien te hace feliz, lo aceptare.

Mire a Ino y le abrace, una parte de mi miedo se había ido, era tonto, lo sé, pero tenía el sentimiento de que él, en algún momento volvería, aunque también podían ser ideas locas, pero pasará lo que pasará, necesitaba a Ino y Tenten a mi lado.

-Quiero que vuelva Ino-susurre entre el abrazo- Quiero que lo haga, lo extraño. Pero no sé si ahora.

Ella me sonrío- Debes seguir enfocándote en ti, amiga. Cuando menos lo esperes el volverá, o quizás llegue otra persona- Yo la mire negando- sé que tienes miedo Sakura, pero quizás existe otra persona que logre amarte de otra manera, si esto paso es por algo, nada es por casualidad. Solo ten paciencia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No me eches de menos...**_

 _ **Esto no es un juego,  
y vuelta atrás yo no daré. **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

Las palabras de mi amiga eran melodías para mis oídos, de cierto modo siempre lograba tranquilizarme. Sabía perfectamente que por ahora Sasuke era muy orgulloso para volver, que tal vez estuviese con ella, o tal vez recién estuviese pensando las cosas, pero de algo estaba segura, no quería nada a medias, ni con él ni con nadie. De cierta manera, Sasuke me estaba enseñando a ser fuerte, y pese al dolor, me sentía renovada y madura. Había límites que transgredimos muchas veces entre ambos, normalizamos situaciones infundadas, se convirtió en mi mundo, y yo en el suyo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yo seré fuego,  
agua tu quisiste ser.  
Ya no me eches más de menos,  
si aún tienes miedo a arder. **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

Ahora, ahora sabía muy bien que después de lo tóxico y podrido que se había vuelto nuestro final, si Sasuke volvía las cosas serían muy diferentes. La soledad me había enseñado a amarme y aceptarme a mí misma, saber lo que valgo y merezco. Quiero a Sasuke Uchiha. Con mi alma, pero si vuelve debemos ser capaces de lograr que el amor, que creo, aun nos tenemos logre vivir sanamente.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi hogar, no pude evitar recordar innumerables peleas, sonrisas, besos, abrazos con él, pese a que ardían mis ojos decidí sonreír, porque daba igual todo, con Sasuke había conocido el amor, me había transformado en mujer y eso lo agradecería siempre, Por lo que agradecida, entre mis ojos cristalinos, mi sonrisa y mis innumerables recuerdos, observe el cielo del atardecer- Hasta siempre, cariño-susurro- Se feliz, ya nos volveremos a ver.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Bueno eh aquí el One-shoot que he escrito hoy. Este fics, tiene que ver conmigo, c_ _omo dije arriba, lo escribí pensando en mí, en mi propio sentir. Obviamente no coloque muchas cosas, pero necesitaba desahogarme. Escuche este tema y lloré, lloré como una niña pequeña._

 _No sé si a alguien le llegará de la misma manera que a mí, pero ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y logrado expresar y hacerles llegar el dolor y mezcla de emociones que ando trayendo._

 _Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, no sé, algo._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Mila :D_


End file.
